finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Final Fantasy XI: A Moogle Kupo d'Etat - Evil in Small Doses
: Teen | platforms = PlayStation 2, PC, Xbox 360 }} Final Fantasy XI: A Moogle Kupo d'Etat - Evil in Small Doses é o segundo cenário add-on para Final Fantasy XI. Ele foi originalmente vendido on-line por $9.99 (¥980 / €9.99 / £7.99) e só podia ser baixado através da rede PlayOnline. Agora também é disponível no disco Ultimate Collection de Final Fantasy XI. Como o cenário add-on anterior, centra-se em explorar a história de Final Fantasy XI através de uma série de missões e não introduz novas localizações ou classes. Os jogadores devem primeiro ter Rise of the Zilart instalado antes que poder acessar A Moogle Kupo d'Etat. Serviço de A Moogle Kupo d'Etat teve início em 21 de julho de 2009 (JST). Novas Adições Missões Os jogadores devem ter nível 10 ou superior para participar nas missões do cenário add-on. Semelhante as missões de A Crystalline Prophecy, as missões da história de A Moogle Kupo d'Etat podem ser repetida por jogadores para recompensas. Os jogadores que não têm os progressos nestas missões ou ainda têm de comprar os add-ons ainda são capazes de ajudar os outros em completa-las, mas não vão ser adjudicado em conformidade. Uma série de elementos-chave são recompensadas aos jogadores ao tentar as missões pela primeira vez e também ao repeti-las. Essas chaves podem ser usadas para abrir uma arca do tesouro na Sede Tenshodo em troca de uma variedade de recompensas, incluindo itens, rolos mágico, itens de evolução, e peças exclusivas de equipamentos. Sistema de Jogabilidades *Repeatable/All-Access Missions *Tenshodo Treasure Coffer Personagens O Aventureiro, que dirige o enredo, há vários outros personagens não jogáveis que assumem papéis importantes no enredo de A Moogle Kupo d'Etat. *'Moogle' *'Kupiruru' *'Shantotto' *'Toto Kupeliaure' *'Riko Kupenreich' História Isso Começou Com um Pingo de Chuva Um dia, o moogle do Aventureiro encontra um vazamento no teto da Mog House do Aventureiro e decide para concerta-la. Ele pede ao aventureiro para rastrear os materiais para que ele possa consertar o vazamento. Depois de reparar o vazamento, Moogle menciona que há problemas em um das Rent-a-Room em Jeuno e decide investigar com o Aventureiro. Dentro da Rent-a-Room, eles encontram uma missiva mal escrita supostamente de Dom Kupeliaure, o representante da Mog House Management Union (MHMU). Moogle decidi realizar reparos no quarto depois de ver o mau estado que se encontra e envia o aventureiro para buscar mais materiais. Ele também escreve uma carta a Dom Kupeliaure sobre o estado de abandono inesperado. Moogle recebe uma carta de resposta rápida castigando-o por seus comentários e afirmando que ele foi demitido pelo MHMU. A carta em si também é enfeitiçado com uma maldição que se lança para dentro do quarto e prende o Moogle nele. Na sequência de uma nota escrita no pergaminho da carta, o Aventureiro procura o Professor Shantotto em sua mansão para obter ajuda na remoção da maldição lançada no quarto. Shantotto entarefa o aventureiro com a substituição de um ingrediente que desapareceu em sua bolsa de reagente e exige uma taxa de 5,000 gil por seus serviços antes de ir para Jeuno. De volta no Rent-a-Room, Shantotto retira a maldição e liberta Moogle. Moogle está preocupado que, sem um trabalho ele já não poderia pagar um anel de noivado para sua querida Kupiruru. Ele decide ter uma conversa com Kupeliaure em pessoa. Um Moogle Kupo d'Etat Moogle é recebido pelo filho de Dom Kupeliaure, Toto Kupeliaure, que afirma estar a gerir o negócio na ausência do pai. Enquanto seu pai está de férias, Toto planeja converter as Rent-a-Rooms gratuitas em um serviço comercial e decide carregá-los para o Mog House, calculado retroativamente. A taxa é uma quantia exorbitante. Em desespero, Moogle recebe o Aventureiro para recuperar suas economias secretas enterrado em algum lugar para pagar por isso. Ao perceber que ele tem pouco gil, Moogle pedi o dinheiro de Riko Kupenreich, um moogle agiota. O Aventureiro procura Riko em seu escritório no Sea Serpent Grotto e Riko concede um empréstimo sem garantia para o montante Toto já havia solicitado. De volta na Rent-a-Room em Upper Jeuno, um goblin repossessor aparece pedindo pagamento. Quando Moogle tenta pagar o aluguel com o empréstimo, ele descobre que a taxa é agora quase o dobro do montante inicialmente previsto, devido aos juros acumulados. Quando Moogle se recusa a assinar o contrato de despejo depois de ser incapaz de pagar, o goblin afirma ter sequestrado Kupiruru, e Moogle deve trazer o contrato assinado na Câmara dos Oráculos para salvá-la. Na Câmara dos Oráculos, Moogle encontra Kupiruru. Kupiruru está ileso, mas os goblins se recusam a deixar Moogle sair sem antes receber o contrato de despejo assinado. Eles chamam o ladrão Nanaa Mihgo para lhe ensinar uma lição. Após o Aventureiro derrotar Nanaa Mihgo e seus capangas em batalha, ela foge do lugar e Moogle tem permissão para sair com segurança. Voltando a Rent-a-Room em Jeuno, Moogle recebe uma carta de desculpas citando um mal-entendido e um convite para ser convidados de honra em um festival Mog - o Mega Mog Bonanza-Rama-Palooza, que vai ser realizada no Castelo Zvahl. Ao chegar ao Castelo Zvahl, Moogle percebe que eles haviam caminhado para uma armadilha. O festival era um ardil criado pelo Riko para livrar-se dele de se intrometer em seus assuntos. Riko Kupenreich tinha estado em conluio com Toto Kupeliaure o tempo todo. Riko planeja derrubar as Mog Houses para construir apartamentos de luxo e Mog Towers, e se tornar rico do aluguel que vai ganhar-lhe. Ele, então, trai Toto quando ele revela que tem obtido a posse de um pedaço de Magicite que está ligado à sua barriga. Ele afirma ser o único que vai governar toda Mooglekind e, em seguida, ataca o Aventureiro. Depois de Riko e seus moogles capangas serem derrotados, o magicite quebra e ele afirma ter vindo a seus sentidos, não sabendo o que havia acontecido. Ele também tem uma súbita mudança de coração, que prorroga o contrato de arrendamento da Mog House indefinidamente gratuitamente, rescindindo o contrato de empréstimo e apresentar o aventureiro com o Prémio Cristal do Festival Mog cancelado. Ele declara que ele vai desistir do dinheiro de empréstimo. Toto tenta escapar, mas é notado por Moogle e pelo Aventureiro. Ele decide ter uma boa conversa para eles de seu pai, que em breve estará voltando de suas férias, e afirma sem ressentimentos antes de fugir. Graças aos eventos que ocorreram, Moogle percebe quão afortunados ele é ter o Aventureiro como seu mestre e deseja permanecer fiéis amigos para sempre. Juntos, eles retornam alegremente ao seu Mog House. Musica A Moogle Kupo d'Etat acrescenta apenas uma nova faixa para Final Fantasy XI, sendo a "Luck of the Mog", que é usado tanto para a batalha final, como para o trailer. Galeria File:FFXI A Moogle Kupo d'Etat Artwork.jpg|Arte para A Moogle Kupo d'Etat File:Cool Moogle.jpg|Captura de tela. Trivialidades *O título Kupo d'Etat é uma brincadeira com a frase "Coup d'état" ("Golpe de Estado" em português), pronuncia-se "cou·d·eta," que é uma derrubada súbita de um governo realizado por um pequeno grupo de pessoas que substituem apenas as principais figuras. *Até o lançamento de uma batalha contra um moogle em Final Fantasy XIV, esta foi a primeira e única vez na série principal que teve uma batalha contra moogles. de:Final Fantasy XI: Mooglepiez im Mooglekiez en:Final Fantasy XI: A Moogle Kupo d'Etat - Evil in Small Doses Categoria:Final Fantasy XI